Must a Savior Die?
is the thirty-fifth mission in Red Dead Redemption. To view the mission tree, see: Story Luisa Fortuna is distraught because Abraham Reyes, the leader of the rebels and her lover, has been captured and sentenced to execution by the Mexican Army. Luisa begs Marston to help rescue Reyes and save the rebellion. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Luisa Fortuna mission: "My Sister's Keeper" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Accompany Luisa Fortuna to El Presidio. *Get inside the fort. *Find the sniper's nest and stop Abraham Reyes's execution. *Kill all of the soldiers in the fort. *Free Reyes and find a horse. *Ride with Reyes to safety. Mission Details Right after the cutscene, follow Luisa and ride shotgun in her cart. Nothing will happen during the ride, and eventually, you will reach El Presidio. After reaching the El Presidio fortress, where Reyes is being held, Marston must sneak inside. Immediately in front of where Luisa drops him off is a crumbled section of wall that can be climbed over. Guide Marston to the sniping platform inside the fort and kill the executioner by using the Rolling Block sniper rifle. The executioner is the man standing directly in front of Reyes, and if he is not killed first, he will shoot Reyes in the head when the guards are alerted, causing the mission to fail. Kill the rest of the guards (no need to use the sniper rifle on them if you don't want to) and go to Reyes, who will ask Marston to get a horse. The horses are located at the other end of the fort (Marston can optionally whistle for his own horse instead). After Marston obtains a horse and rides back, Reyes will mount up behind him and the two can leave the fort and follow a rebel guide who will lead them to Luisa at a landing stage on the San Luis river. This is Reyes's first direct appearance in the game and it is revealed that he has some rather unsavory personality traits, such as forgetting Luisa's name — lending more than a little insincerity to his claim that she is "el amor de mi vida" ("the love of my life"), and also the fact that he proclaims he will write a poem about his defeat of 100 soldiers (which is actually what the player does). Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults or kills Luisa. *Kills the horses pulling the wagon. *Allows the Mexican Army to spot him in El Presidio. *Allows Reyes to be executed. *Assaults or kills Reyes. *Kills the horses used to escape El Presidio or allows them to be killed. *Assaults or kills any rebel. *Kills a rebel's horse. *Abandons Luisa. *Dies. Gold Medal Objectives * Fastest Time: 5:05 * Shot Accuracy: 86% * Number of Headshots: 7 New Game Elements Introduced *Stealth *Scoped Rifles Mission Complete Unlockables *"Aztec Gold" Stranger side-mission Trivia * If the player bumps Reyes with the horse while attempting to pick him up, the mission will be failed because the player was "too aggressive." However, the checkpoint to retry the missions will be after all the guards are already dead. * While Reyes is singing to Luisa in the final clip, he again calls her Laura, in which she doesn't even seem to care. * This is one of the two only missions in which Reyes does not fight. The other one is The Great Mexican Train Robbery. Gallery ending Screenshot 2016-07-07 14-55-25.png Image:Rdr_saviour_die.jpg Video Walkthroughs Must a Savior Die? (Gold Medal) - Mission 35 - Red Dead Redemption|Original Gold Medal Version Red Dead Redemption - Mission 35 - Must a Savior Die? (Xbox One)|Remastered Version Achievement Completing this mission contributes toward the following Trophy/Achievement: Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player